I Will Protect You
by Inspiredmusicalwriter
Summary: Endymion meets Serenity one night as he explores the forbidden dungeon. His dad told him not to, but if he didn't, then he wouldn't have found the most precious jewel in all the land. Through this, a series of events will unfold and the two will go on a journey of survival together.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Protect You**

**Serenity POV**:  
"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy where are you? Why is it so cold? Why can't I see anything? Mommy please please answer me please!" I cried and yelled, but mommy never came. I cried and laid on the cold tiled floor and the only warmth came from the rat that scurried by my body and found its own warmth under my jacket.

**Darien POV**:  
Dad always said the dungeon is filled with darkness and no light dwells there. As I walked by the door leading down to the dungeon, I felt compelled to walk down and discover the forbidden place. I am 9 1/2 years old and am very intelligent at my age, I have always had a curious nature and mother says,"curiosity killed the cat". I simply responded, "well the cat should not have been stupid enough to get itself killed".

I walked down the stairs and they creaked liked every floor board was breaking in half. It was loud enough to wake the dead. I got to the last set of doors and grabbed a torch from the wall and opened the door. Inside there was nothing like the bright pastel colors that the castle was decorated in. Cells lined the wall and bodies littered the floor. Dad always said that there was no need to lock anything because when the bodies were brought to the dungeon they were already weak and were useless and wouldn't put up a fight. As I turned down a corridor I heard a sound of crying. It sounded like a little girl crying, crying for her mom. I ran down the corridor passing cell by cell till I found the cell with the little girl. She was curled up on the floor, with a rat curled up with her.  
I opened the cell and walked in, she was so out of it she didn't hear me.

I approached her and gently said," hi... Are you okay?" The girl's head shot up and her blue eyes stared at me with such fear. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean and prettier than all the jewelry my mother wears. She timidly told me she was frightened and she didn't know where her mother was. " I'm sorry to say this but she is probably dead" the little girl screamed and my heart broke. I wanted to comfort the girl with the blue eyes. So I knelt down beside her and wrapped my alarms around her. I'm not sure how long we sat like that but eventually she lifted her head and said," I'm Serenity Rose Tsukino and I'm 8 1/2". "Hi, I'm Endymion Maxwell Shields and I'm 9 1/2". We smiled at one another. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to save the damsel in distress, that I so often read about in fairy tales. So I did the only thing I could think of... I whisked her from the evil dungeon and hid her in my room.

**Serenity POV:**  
His room is so beautiful, it was nothing like I ever saw. His bed was fluffy and full. I had never seen a bed like that before. I took a bath in his porcelain tub, there were bubbles and I got to wash my hair. As much as I wanted to enjoy all of it, I still wanted my mother. I wanted her near, I mean she yelled most of the time and her breath smelled like alcohol all the time. Sometimes if I spilled milk while milking the cows she threw the bucket at me. Most of the time I hid from her anyways. But she was the only person I really knew. I wonder how long Endymion will take before he yells and throws things at me.

As I finished in the bathroom, Endymion found a clean pair of clothes for me, and he apologized because they were boy clothes but they were nice and warm. He asked if could brush my long blonde hair, and I allowed him to. It was so nice to have someone brush my hair for me. He sat on his foot stool and I sat cross legged on the floor. He brushed my hair and it felt like heaven and I felt all warm inside. No one has ever brushed my hair before, not even mother. That night we climbed in his bed and told each other stories about our lives. I told him about my mom and he told me not to worry because he would always protect me and one day we would marry. He also told me that his mommy was the nicest person in all the kingdom and she had a heart of gold. and that she would love me too. I had the best sleep that night and for once in my life I couldn't wait to see what The next day would bring.

**Authors Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this! I was thinking of making this a one-shot but if you think I should continue please let me know. Please review, I would love to hear from you all! Thank you for Reading! Also I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own sailor moon characters only the original characters that I have come up with on my own. **

**~InspiredMusicalWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Protect You Chapter 2: Discoveries**  
**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story! The reviews inspired me to keep going! I don't own the rights to sailor moon or the characters. Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**Serena POV**:

I wake up the next morning so warm. My eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the gigantic curtains of Endymion's bedroom. The bed is so comfortable I feel like I am laying on a cloud of feathers. I then turn around and see Endymion staring at me.

"Good morning" I say. I blush, I'm a little embarrassed to find him staring at me.

"Good morning Serenity" he smiles at me.

There is a moment of silence where we both just stare at one another. Not sure exactly what to say or do. My stomach proceeds to growl, and not just a normal hungry growl, it sounds as if a monster is roaring. At least I think monsters roar? We both giggle! Then Endymion reaches out and tickles me on my stomach and we continue to laugh. It's the most fun I have had since I can remember.

As we continue to laugh the double doors burst open and a woman walks in.

"Good morning sweetheart, today..." The woman stop dead in her tracks and looks at both of us. Her eyes grow big and she looks between me and Endymion. My heart starts to race and I start to panic. The only thing I could do was jump from the bed.

" I'm sorry ma'am, Endymion saved me. I was all alone in this dark dungeon and I didn't know where my mom was and I'm really really sorry. Please don't be mad at Endymion!" I was talking really fast and my palms were starting to sweat.

I look at the woman and her face changes from upset to a slight smile. She kneels down to my height and she looks at me in the eyes.

" Well, you are very polite and I like that. I'm not quit sure why you were in the dungeon my dear, but I have a suspicion that my husband knows. Don't you worry my dear, you may stay until we find out what has happened. Now what is your name?"

" I am Serenity Rose Tuskino, and I'm 8 1/2 years old."

"Please to make your acquaintance little lady. I am Eleonora Jade Shields, also known as Endymion's mother."

I'm in amazement, I then really look at her. Endymion and her have the same blue eyes, that dance like water. Although Endymion has short jet black hair, his mother has long flowing green hair that reaches her ankles. She has a warm smile that I never saw in my mother.

"While you both tell me how you met, why don't we go get something to eat. Then maybe go to the village and get you some new clothing Serenity."  
" oh, ma'am"

"Call me Eleanora"

"Eleanora, I don't want to trouble you. My frock is fine."

"I will not take no for an answer, let's go. How about some bacon?"

" I have never had Bacon before! It always smelled so good when mama cooked it. But she always said I couldn't eat it because she didn't have enough for me. She said I should be grateful with porridge."

Eleanora looks concerned, but quickly changes her expression and ushers us downstairs. As we pass by a gentlemen she tartly demands that she speaks to her husband at once. The man quickly disappeared and we continued our decent to the dinning room.

**Unknown POV:**

"Thank you for taking care of my little problem. She has been a real burden on me since her fathered died. At least when he was alive he dealt with her."

"Of course my dear, I am happy to rid you of the girl."

"So when will she be fed to the beast? Or are you selling her to the Mars kingdom. I hear they need workers."

"I had planned on selling her to Mars. It would be unethical to feed her to the beast. That's for criminals haha. She is a mere child, not guilty of anything besides being born to an unfit mother."

There is a pounding at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sir... Your wife demands to speak with you immediately."

"Huh demanding wench."

"Haha you speak of ethical when you throw my daughter in the dungeon, just because I ask you to. And worst of all you fool around with me when you have a wife and son upstairs. So please do speak about what's unethical."

"What a smart mouth you have. Haha but you are right, but we have a mutual relationship. I give you what you need and you give me what I need. Now stay put till I return."

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Also Serenity needs a friend, so if there is any character you would like to see, let me know and maybe they will appear! :)**

**~InspiredMusicalWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Protect You Chapter 3: A New Friend**

**Author's Note: Hello! I saw all the views and reviews so I couldn't wait to update! Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my story! I don't own the rights to sailor moon or the characters. Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**Endymion POV: **

Such changes have happened in the last few days, it's as if the whole house has turned upside down. I'm not sure how I feel about the discoveries I learned over the last 2 days. It all started after mom had her talk with dad about Serenity. Serenity and I were eating breakfast and she was so cute. I remember she said,

"Endymion, this bacon tastes amazing! It's like heaven! Ooh look there are little pastries!" Food was shoved so fast in her face, I just chuckled. I had never seen such a sight. Then she looks at me with a look I couldn't read. It was a cross between having to fart and having to laugh.

"Can I call you Endy?"

"Oh...um...sure." I'm pretty sure my cheeks were red.

"YAY!" She went back to her food. Then I stared to think...

"So...does that mean I get to call you...Meatball head?"

"Nooooo! That's mean! My hair is a family tradition! Think of something different!"

"Well, I can't think of one! So it will have to come naturally"

We laughed and she flung some raspberry filling from her pastry at my face! Then I grabbed a piece of cake and smushed it in on her cheek! Her smile grew so big and she flung her arms around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Endy, why are your cheeks all red? You look like a lobster?"  
"Haha oh no reason"

It was then that we heard yelling and doors slamming. The voices were distinctly my mother and father! She was screaming about, how dare he, that's a little girl, and what's the mark on his neck from. Serenity who already had her arms wrapped around me threw herself closer to me and hid her face. The screaming was so bad I took Serenity back up to my room and distracted her with my toys. My mother came in later that night, but told us that she would explain things when we were older.

The next day I woke before Serenity and walked down the hall to my fathers study. It was there that I heard him speaking to his brother. I found out that morning that my father has been holding people in the dungeon. Any person in the village who created the worst crimes imaginable were sometimes sent to my father by the prison. The people in the dungeons would rot and die, then my father fed their corpse to the beast.

The beast is something that lurks in the woods on the outskirts of the village. It is said that if the beast is fed then the beast won't come in the village and feast on the villagers. So the counsel found a way to save the problem. The illegal part is other people in the village would request my father to procure certain individuals they did not like and ask my father to throw them in the dungeon. My father charged them $60,000 to do such. He said that was his way of making sure every person in the village didn't come requesting his services every time they hated an individual. He muttered so,etching about being ethical.

What he said next made my heart stop. He told my uncle that his mistress asked him to get rid of her little brat and that she would give him anything he needed. He said the girl was the only child he has ever thrown in the dungeon. The only reason he said he did it was because his mistress had a particular skill with her tongue and he chuckled, whatever that means.  
I was very mature for my age and I knew what a mistress was. He did adult things with someone other than my mom. The two most important people in my life he hurt. I know I just met Serenity, but she has given me more happiness in the last couple of days then my whole 9 1/2 years. My dad was never really affectionate, he only talked to me during dinner. So I never had a close relationship with him like I did with my mother. My mother is the kindest woman. She does everything for me, she hugs me when I cry and reads to me. But she has to run the house so sometimes I get really lonely. I was so mad and I wanted to cry.

I turned around to run and tell my mom and I saw that Serenity was right behind me. How did I not hear her, I realized she heard everything. She must have went to look for me after I left the room. Her eyes were glossy with tears and I ran and gave her a hug. She hugged me tight. I clumsily tried to pick her up but, I wasn't strong enough. Instead I grabbed her hand and we ran to my mom's room.

That was yesterday, since then there has been even more arguing. I decided to take Serenity for a walk in the rose garden, it would be nice to get away from the house. At this moment though I realize I lost Serenity. I was to busy thinking about what happened over the last couple of days.

**Serenity POV:**

Wow these roses are beautiful! I lost Endy when I wandered away to look at these silver roses. I have never seen such a thing, I didn't even know they existed! Wow!

"You're pretty!" I turn around and see a boy Endy's height, he has sandy blonde hair and a goofy smile.

"Oh thank you, who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Motoki Furuhata"

"Oh hello I'm Serenity Rose Tuskino, and it's nice to meet you!"

"Well, I dub you my new girlfriend! You're cute!"

"Oh no, I belong to someone else."

"Humph...okay then...you are my best girl friend then! I already have a best guy friend!"

"Sure, okay"

Somehow in the course of a few minutes we were talking like we knew each other for forever. Then I hear Endy call for me.

"Over here Endy by the silver roses"

Endy then appears and Andrew lets out a gasp and barrels towards Him.  
Endy smiles and gives Andrew a hug and they do a long hand shake and walk back over. They both tell me they are the best of friends and have been since they were in diapers. Pretty soon we were telling Andrew about what happened at home. He is so upset and he says that we could live in his treehouse in the back of his house. We laugh and say thank you!

"So Endymion, I asked Serenity to be my girlfriend... OUCH! I didn't know then. OUCH you don't have to punch my arm... Hey hey she said she belonged to someone else.. Sheesh" Andrew rubes his arm.

"You said you belonged to someone else? " Endy turns to me and he looks so sad.

"Haha yes silly. I was talking about you!" I smile at him and give him a hug. He laughs and swings me around.

"You sure are!"

Later we say goodbye to Andrew, with a promise we will visit soon! As we head back inside Endy's house, his mother runs down the stairs crying, she sees us and tells us to run and pack a bag we have to leave immediately. We are so scared we run to Endy's room. It was easy to pack for me, I didn't have much but some things Endy's mom bought me. Endy quickly threw some clothes and items in his bag along with my stuff. We run downstairs, Eleanora grabs our bags and tells us to follow her.

Upstairs we hear Endy's father scream, "ELEANORA!"

"RUN" She whispered. We runout of the house and through the village and we head into the woods. The very woods which holds the beast.

**Eleanora POV:**

I took it. I had to, I saw it and I took it. He will try to find us. He would kill to get it back. It's going to help us escape! I know the beast lives in the woods but hopefully the beast will help me. I can't live in that house with my husband and his mistress. I need to think of my son and Serenity. If we stayed he would have killed Serenity and it would destroy Endymion. Now my only hope is that we make it through the woods to get to the beast, then be off of this planet.

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed seeing Andrew!**

**~InspiredMusicalWriter**


End file.
